un nuovo rivale
by ilguardiano113
Summary: La vita di Alan era perfetta: era il campione, aveva una ragazza e aveva riaquistato la fiducia di tutti, ma la comparsa di un allenatore che lo ha battuto gli darà una grande lezione di vita


Salve dopo una bella vacanza sono torna to con una storia di pokemon e so che ne sarete entusiasti anche io questa storia riguarderà Alian il nuovo campione di kalos che trovera uno sfidante pane per i suoi denti e imparerà un importante lezione sulla megaevoluzione questa storia e basata sull'anine e tutti i diritti appartengono a pokemon

Capitolo 1 un nuovo Rivale

Erano passati 2 anni dall'attacco di luminopoli causato dal team flame e ora tutto era tranquillo soprattutto per Alian il nuovo campione di Kalos che é tornato come assistente del professor Platan e ha trovato la sua pietrachiave e la sua charizardite x e in più si era anche trovato una ragazza, stiamo parlando di Astrid la ragazza che aveva incontrato durante il suo viaggio dopo i due si erano incontrati un altra volta e hanno scoperto di piacersi, invece Mariene l'amica di Alian era ancora in viaggio e i due si tenevano sempre in contatto.

Oggi il nostro campione stava camminando nel bosco "Credo che Sertiropoli deve essere qui vicino infatti il Professor Platan gli ha detto che in questa città c'era un allenatore che voleva far megaevolvere il suo pokemon e gli ha chiesto di controllare, dopo qualche minuto arrivò in una piccola città era abbastanza bella anche se erano solo poche case e si poteva ammirare una bellissima fontana "ecco questa é Sertiropoli" dopo un giro incontro un tizio a qui chiese "mi scusi" "si giovanotto" rispose il tizio "ho sentito che qui c'é un allenatore che può far megaevolvere il suo pokemon sa dirmi chi é?"

"ho si certo si chiama Tommy, lo trovi in un campetto infondo alla strada non puoi sbagliare" "grazie" rispose educatamente Alian dopo un po raggiunse il punto indicandogli era un semplice campetto e dento c'era un ragazzo di all'incirca 15 anni con un gilet di jeans gli occhiali e i capelli marroni che stava leggendo,

Alian arrivò davanti al ragazzino "salve tu sei Tommy?" il ragazzo lo guardò e disse irritato "No sono Aria la regina di Kalos, ma certo che sono Tommy!" Alian era esterrefatto dal comportamento del ragazzo di solito ogni ragazzino che incontrava gli chidevano un autografo, il ragazzo si alzò e chise "Cosa vuoi da me?" "ho sentito che puoi far megaevolvere il tuo pokemon ti andrebbe una lotta?"

Il ragazzo lo guardò con un sorriso furbo e chiese ok in questo giorni sono un po annoiato sara un piacere che il campione di Kalos sarà la mia 984 Vittoria consecutiva" Alian sorrise dicendo "La sicurezza non ti manca" Tommy sempre di cattivo umore sbuffò.

I sue si misero ai lati opposti del campetto e Alian urlò lanciando la Pokéball "vai charizard" e dalla sfera uscì Charizard con il collare per farlo megaevolvere "zardddd!" urlò il pokemon,

Tommy guardò impassibile il pokemon e dopo un ghigno disse "vieni amico mio!" lanciò la sua pokéball e sorpresa uscì un altro Charizard ma con un bracciale con motivi di fiamma al braccio sinistro con una megapietra "Vedo che anche tu possiedi un charizard" "non l'avevo notato" disse sempre seccato Tommy "che il combattimento abbia inizio" urlo Alian

Alian: (tocco la pietra sul megacerchio) pietrachiave rispondi al mio cuore, megaevoluzione!

E i fasci di energia della pietrachia e della megapietra entrarono in sintonia facendo megaevolvere il charizard di Alian in megaCharizardX

Charizard Alian: grooooar!

Alian: allora attacchi

Tommy: No ti concedo la prima mossa

Alian : Charizard dragartigli!

Il charizard di Alian si lanciò contro in charizard di Tommy con l'arura a firma di artigli, Tommy e il suo pokemon erano calmi finché all'ultimo momento …

Tommy: charizard giu!

E con uno scatto fulmineo il charizard di Tommy si abbassò!

Tommy: movimento sismico!

Charizard T: grool!

E il Charizard di Tommi afferrò la coda del suo avversario e lo fece girare, girare, girare e girare finché non lo lanciò in aria, Alian era sorpreso aveva evitato il dragartigli del suo Charizard nessuno c'era mai riuscito e la cosa ancora piú strana e che non lo ha fatto megaevolvere

Alian: Charizard alacciaio!

Il charizard di Alian si riprese e andò con un attacco all'acciaio in picchiata contro l'avversario.

Tommy: Charizard gelopugno!

E il Charizard di tommy concentrò nella sua zampa un erergia gelata e appena il charizard di alian era abbastanza vicino gli diede un montante così forte sul muso e lo fece cadere a terra come un meteorite,

Slian penso (M-ma come a fatto quel charizard a imparare gelopugno!)

Tommy: Lanciafiamme

Charizard T: groollw!

E il charizard di tommi fece uscire una grande fiammata dalla sua bocca, dopo l'attacco il charizard di Alian tornò alla sua forma normale, il combattimento era finito!

Alian ancora scosso riuscì a malapena ha tenere in mano la pokéball "C-c-charizard rientra!" e fece rientrare il suo Charizard "anche tu rientra amico mio" Tommy fece rientrare il suo charizard "adesso sono a 985 vittorie consecutive, altre 15 e arrivo a 1000" "allora contento" "ma perché non hai fatto megaevolvere il tuo Charizard?" "perché non c'é mica una regola che dice che chiunque possieda una megapietra e una pietrachiave deva per forza fallo megevolvere, io ti ho accontentato e adesso sloggiare da qui prima che che io ti cacci via a cannonate!" disse Tommy ora molto arrabbiato.

"ok ok non scaldarti amico" e Alian se ne andò senza dire una parola, ma dentro senti qualcosa che non aveva mai sentito lo aveva battuto e non aveva neanche sudato, finora soltanto Ash gli aveva tenuto testa ma non lo aveva mai battuto in qualche modo capiva di aver trovato un nuovo rivale.


End file.
